


Getting Lucky

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting lucky on Friday the 13th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2004.

Sirius stops pretending to read his newspaper and directs a loud, fake sigh to the other end of the sofa. It doesn't work because Remus is still intent on his book. Sirius opens his mouth in what he hopes will look and sound like a gaping yawn. Remus is stoic. Sirius imagines what Remus would look like as a philosopher in a toga and can't decide if it's sexy or funny. Maybe both.  _Like me_ , he thinks.  
  
"I'm bored," Sirius grumbles, as if this weren't obvious. Remus turns a page. "Let's go out, Moony."  
  
Remus still doesn't look up. "You're the one who wanted to stay in. I'm not the one with ridiculous superstitions about Friday the 13th."  
  
"Moonyyyy," Sirius whines. He's too desperate to be ashamed of himself. "I changed my mind." And then he realizes that he's winning, because something unseen is tugging at the corner of Remus' mouth. Sirius thinks it might be nice to kiss that corner.  
  
Remus lowers the book, and Sirius fights the triumphant grin that wants so badly to spread over his face. "What if something unlucky happens? What if we leave the safety of this flat and you trip in the street? What if something falls on your head?" Sirius sighs again, and Remus raises his book. "Or you could stay here in the safety of the flat and get lucky."  
  
Remus always wins, and Sirius wonders why he even tries anymore. Especially when Remus winning is so  _fucking_  hot.  
  
"I've never gotten lucky on Friday the 13th," Sirius replies.  
  
Remus closes his book and sets it aside, which never fails to make Sirius full of giddy lust. Remus crawls over him, and Sirius is happy to find himself once again in this cage of pale, thin arms and legs. Hungrily, he kisses that taunting corner of Remus' mouth as soon as it's within reach. He moans against it when he feels a hand fumbling for his zipper. He lets his head fall back when the zipper is undone, and his throat rumbles under searching lips as he says "Remus" so many times he loses count.  
  
He pulls off Remus' shirt and runs his hands over the familiar surface of skin and ribs. Remus makes an inarticulate sound of approval, and Sirius raises his head to follow his fingers with his lips. He covers a nipple with his mouth, and Remus' hand closes around his cock. Sirius cries out, but he doesn't want this yet.   
  
"Everything off," he manages to exhale, and they accomplish it in a tangle of limbs and swears. Remus mutters the spell that sends a jar flying from their bedroom. "I want to," Sirius mumbles, and Remus nods, lying back as Sirius moves over him. This isn't something Sirius usually wants, but now he can think of nothing apart from being inside Remus. But not yet, not yet.  
  
He kisses his way down Remus' throat and chest and stomach, tasting with his tongue, grazing with his teeth. Remus moans and buries his fingers in Sirius' hair, holding him here, pushing him there. When he takes Remus into his mouth, he demands more cries, more repetitions of his name with each swirl of his tongue. Remus takes one of Sirius' hands in his and holds it, weaves their fingers together, moves it where he wants more. Sirius feels the strain in Remus' hips and stomach as he struggles not to push, so Sirius stills his mouth, inviting Remus to move. Remus rocks into Sirius' mouth as carefully as his body will allow, finally crying out as he comes.  
  
Sirius looks up and grins as he crawls over Remus. He covers Remus' mouth with his own, moaning as Remus' tongue moves against his.  
  
"Come on, Sirius," Remus mumbles. "I want you."  
  
Sirius pauses. "You do? I thought you don't... I mean..."  
  
"I do," Remus smiles, chest still heaving. "Just because it's not my favorite doesn't mean I don't like it."  
  
Flushed with pleasure, Sirius grins again and cradles himself between Remus' legs. He reaches for the jar, then wonders if it's really possible to go blind with lust when Remus takes it and smooths it over Sirius himself. Their eyes meet, and Remus smiles as he raises his legs and rests his feet on Sirius' shoulders. Sirius can't even think as he pushes himself quickly into Remus and strains forward for another kiss.  
  
He watches the expressions shift over Remus' face and remembers why he prefers being in Remus' position. He always feels that Remus is making him whole. But this is so good, this feeling of being inside, and even this is like finding wholeness outside of himself. His cock touches the small gland one more time, and they both cry out.   
  
Remus' legs slide down and relax, and Sirius falls heavily over the thin body below his, resting his head on Remus' chest. Thin fingers thread into his hair, and Remus says, "Now you can tell everyone that you get lucky on Friday the 13th."  
  
Sirius grins and says something incoherent, and the last thing he remembers before his eyes close is Remus reaching for his book.


End file.
